megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Urien
is a video game character from the Street Fighter series, and made his debut in Street Fighter III: 2nd Impact. A brutal, emotionally unstable, and power hungry man, his true identity is that of the president of the Street Fighter series' later antagonists, the Illuminati, second only to his Emperor and brother, Gill. As the Illuminati values fighting as a means of dominance and superiority in their Darwinist society, Urien wields its composite made fighting style, all highly inspired by Greek Pankration and even to the use of arcane powers known only to its members. Mega Man related appearances Street Fighter X Mega Man Urien is one of the eight bosses in Street Fighter X Mega Man and the only character representative of the Street Fighter III series. His weakness is the Soul Satellite. Attacks *Metallic Sphere (a purple projectile) *Violence Knee Drop (a fast drop attack) *Tyrant Slaughter (a type of ramming attack) *'Super Combo:' Aegis Reflector (a mirror projectile that deflects other shots) Strategy Urien attacks with his Metallic Sphere which is a purple projectile that he can shoot straight or diagonally upwards, these can be jumped over. His Volience Knee Drop is one of his most used attacks, where he will jump straight into the air for him to dive in front of Mega Man's path right after. This can be avoided by just standing still or with a well timed slide. His Tyrant Slaughter is a ramming attack where he will run across the screen and swing his arms furiously, a jump is enough to avoid getting hit. When his Super Combo Gauge is charged, he will use his Super Combo, Aegis Reflector, is a mirror that works just like the special weapon, he can shoot it right in front of him or above him. It reflects any shot (with a few exceptions) and deals the same ammount of damage to Mega Man. The only strategy is to wait for Urien to move away from it and keep attacking him. With the Mine Sweeper, a good strategy would be to shoot once he is near a wall so the grenade when rebounding would make sure it hits Urien, although, Mega Man can just stick near Urien and start spamming the weapon until Urien is defeated. But that would risk Mega Man getting hit, or running out of weapon energy really fast. Stage enemies Note that none of the names are official. *Wavy Pipi *Monioh Shooter *Stone Goro *Rolling Fire *Reflector Ball Trivia *The theme used in his stage is a remix of his 3rd Strike stage theme, Crazy Chili Dog. His original theme song, and the one that is originally used for his Egypt stage, is the song, The Nile. *Urien's level design is based off of his 2nd Impact stage, which takes place in the Abu Semul ruins of Egypt. While not purposely intended by Seow Zong Hui, the installation of Street Fighter III's villains and their designs were centered around the growing rumors of secret and elite societies like the Illuminati in the 1990's, to which their theming is owed to real life rumors of said having originated in former legendary civilizations like Egypt and Greece, and existing long after their demises. External links *Urien in the Street Fighter Wiki. Category:Street Fighter X Mega Man bosses Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Antagonists